In our U.S. patent application Ser. No. 454,007, filed Mar. 22, 1974, now abandoned, compounds represented by the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are lower alkyl; R.sub.3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkenyloxy, nitro, halo, amino, lower alkyl-amino, lower alkanoylamino, or N-heterocyclyl; R.sub.4 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkenyloxy, nitro, lower alkanoyloxy, amino, lower alkylamino or N-heterocyclyl; R.sub.5 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkenyloxy, nitro, halo, amino, lower alkanoylamino, lower alkylamino or N-heterocyclyl; with the proviso that at least one of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, and R.sub.5 is other than hydrogen; with the further proviso that when R.sub.3 or R.sub.5 is halogen, R.sub.4 is other than alkoxy; R.sub.6 is formyl, hydroxymethylene, alkoxymethylene, alkanoyloxymethylene, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenloxycarbonyl, alkynyloxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, mono (lower alkyl)-carbamoyl, di (lower alkyl)-carbamoyl, or N-heterocyclylcarbonyl;
And pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are disclosed. Said compounds are disclosed as possessing activity as anti-tumor agents and in the topical and systemic therapy of acne, psoriasis and other related dermatological disorders characterized by an increased or pathologically altered cornification. In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that a select group of compounds falling with the scope of the generic formula given above is particularly efficacious in the control of dandruff.